Bad Sportsmanship
by discountbke.212
Summary: Everyone is vulnerable sometimes, no matter how strong they are. And when Pyrrha Nikos is at her weakest, there are all too many who would line up for the opportunity to exploit it.


The crowd roared with anticipation as the clock ticked down, drowning out Pyrrha's thoughts, and the voice of Nora next to her on the center stage of the Vytal Arena. They cartwheeled, dodged, and waved their weapons in perfect unison, knowing their team was going to win no matter what happened. Team CNBS was already down one member and the last fighter was nearly drained. JNPR would win the doubles match of the tournament no matter what.

After the final buzzer rang, RWBY and JNPR ran down to the girls to congratulate them. They gave hugs, laughter and high fives before finally heading back to the locker room. The other team -exhausted, sulked back to their locker rooms. Their headmaster did not look happy, but the crowd was positively thrilled. Pyrrha was going to the finals, and everybody knew she had a good chance of winning it all afterwards. That's the way it had always been for her. Every fight stadium was packed, waiting to see the 'Invincible Girl' win. And she never lost.

By the time she got back to the locker room and congratulated her squad, Pyrrha was already spent. She hadn't slept well the night previously and it had been a long day at school. On top of training for the tournament, she had insisted on keeping up Jaune's training regimen, and the last match had been the hardest she had had in a long time. She needed to go home, get some good sleep, and rest for the end of the tournament. She grabbed her bag, said goodbye, and headed past the fairgrounds

The fairgrounds lot was dark and nearly empty; most of the people at the tournament had already headed out and all the stalls had closed for the night. Beacon was a ways away from the tournament grounds and the walk to the shuttle bay and back was a long one. Pyrrha called her rocket locker to her and put her weapons in the compartment before punching in her coordinates. For a moment she was tempted to slip in herself and save the nights trip. She laughed, remembering her team leader being crammed into his own locker, and decided against it. It was a fateful choice.

The shock wave from the locker being sent back to campus was heard by everyone left in the fairgrounds, and it knocked the scroll out of Pyrrha's hand/ Pyrrha gave a little groan of frustration. She just wanted to go home and go to bed.

Before she could pick her scroll up from off the ground, another hand swiped them from right in front of her face. Pyrrha was about to straighten up and turn around when she felt hands on her hips and something slam into her ass a couple of times...

"Ooh Daddy yes!" She heard a mocking voice call out ; then she heard raucuos laughter. She straightened up and whipped around, eyes narrowing.

"Ha ha, very funny," She said angrily, "now give me my scroll." It was team CRDL . She recognized the one with her scroll as Cardin. He was very tall and bulky, with light red hair and blue eyes, with a malicious smile that gleamed in the darkness. She had never been intimidated by him, and ever since the first few weeks of school he had left her team alone. Something had changed.

"I don't think so, princess," he said, pocketing them. "We're not so happy about losing."

"Then you should've worked harder," She shot back. "I'm going to go talk to Jaune if you don't give me my scroll."

"Oooh, we're in trouble now," he said, his teammates echoing him and laughing. The redhead her against the wall with a massive amount of force, shattering the last of her aura. "Still think you can go tell your little boyfriend, or that I give a shit?" he asked, while Dove looked at her aura level on her scroll. It had been on the verge of red, and now it was completely depleted. "Big bad Pyrrha, who took our entire team on at once doesn't have any weapons, can't use her secret little semblance and can barely stand. When are we going to get another chance like this?" At this point she was scared. Pyrrha was wedged between his body and a hard wall, with no way out.

"Please just let me go," she said softly.

"That's not going to happen," he replied, and then in a flash he tossed her over his shoulder and started walking into an empty store. She was literally kicking and screaming, but this had little to no effect on him and he just kept on walking.

" I can't fight." She said wearily. " There's nothing to prove. What are you going to do?"

Cardin laughed. " You took on our whole team, slut. It was a little embarrassing." His grin turned malevolent. " Now you're going to do it again."

The restaurant was dark and empty, and he finally sat down on the long seat at the very end of the aisle, the one on the escape door, and plopped Pyrrha on his lap. She was sitting with aisle directly in front of her and CRDL was following in after . She tried to get away, but Cardin wasn't having it. Two of the guys sat down on either side of her and pulled her legs apart so they could all see her panties.

"Please go, I won't tell anyone," she begged, but the bully ignored her .  
"Let's see what we've got going on under here," he said, and proceeded to lift up

her top, tossing aside her armor and exposing her red sports bra. He yanked up

said sports bra shortly after, and her hidden big D cup tits came spilling out. His lackeys jeered, but waited to touch her out of some kind of sick respect for the leader.

"I wonder if the schools top Huntress shaves her pussy," he said, and the other guys cheered even louder. One of them came forward and yanked down her skirt and panties in one fell swoop, exposing her smooth pussy and bare asshole to the entire room. The skirt and panties came off her legs, leaving her in nothing but her leg armor. Pyrrha was afraid at this point, but she noticed my nipples getting harder from the cool air and winced, praying they wouldn't notice. Of course, they did.

The quarterback brought his hands up to her tits and started playing with her nipples, and though she hated his guts, it felt good. The rest of the team took their cocks out of their pants to stroke them, and Pyrrha could feel a heat growing between her legs. With a great deal of maneuvering, Cardin set her directly on the seat, her legs held wide open by Dove and Sky. He was directly in front of her, and she couldn't look him in the eye as he reached his hand forward and rubbed her slit with his thick fingers. The girl suppressed a moan, but he knew she was getting wet.

He took two fingers and pushed them directly inside her, and this time she let out a little whimper. "Boys, she's almost as tight as a virgin," he announced to her complete humiliation, and there were more cheers. " Guess Renny and Jauney haven't figured out what their team whores are supposed to be used for." He began pushing his fingers in and out of her cunt, curled upward to hit her g spot, and the players holding Pyrrha's legs open fondled her tits.

He was hitting all the right places inside her pussy, her nipples were being pinched and squeezed and it felt amazing. The other spectators were shouting nasty things at her, like "slut" and "whore," and she could feel the pressure rising, the warmth in my body building.

"Please don't!" she begged one last time, at the cusp of her orgasm, but he just kept fingering her faster and harder, and then her body began to jerk. He tore his fingers out from her lips, and moved out of the way just in time for him and his boys to watch the arc of liquid shoot from her pussy. Pyrrha squirted, once, twice, three times, her body convulsing as she moaned. The sound of her juices hitting the floor echoed through the night, but the orgasm was so intense she didn't care.

The ringleader paused to unzip the top of her uniform and rip it off her body, and then he sat down in her place and forced Pyrrha down on his lap. Everybody jeered as he pushed his cock into her pussy, legs wide open so everyone could see cunt being stretched. She had never had sex before, her fingers being her only comfort between years of grueling practice and the demands of the spotlight. She felt like he was ripping her open, and she loved it.

Pyrrha moaned out loud as he pushed her up and down on his shaft, tits bouncing obscenely to the enjoyment of everybody watching. Dove stood on the seat next to her and pushed his cock into her mouth before she could say no, and she tasted his salty pre-cum on her tongue. She cried out around the cock in her mouth when Cardin reached around her to tease her clit. Pyrrha could feel herself getting close again, it was all too much.

"The only thing better than fucking the an arrogant slut who thinks she's better than you," the Cardin called out, "is getting her pregnant!" The team roared their agreement, and she couldn't call out because of the cock in her mouth. He rubbed her clit faster and faster and another arc of juices shot from her pussy as she came, creating an even bigger puddle on the floor of the stall.

Just as Pyrrha finished cumming, the quarterback tightened up underneath her and groaned, thrusting into her hard a few times before pulling her down onto his dick as far as she could go. She felt his hot cream shoot deep inside her pussy, splashing at the entrance of her womb while he came inside her for what felt like forever.

After a few moments, Dove pulled his cock out of her mouth, and Cardin shoved her forward so she was on my hands and knees in the puddle of her own juices. She heard dove to her hips, and felt him rub his cock up and down her slit before pushing it in. He wasn't as big as the team leader, but the new angle meant he was reaching all the right places. Russel moved forward and pushed his cock in her mouth. He was absolutely tiny, but she was thankful because it meant her jaw got a much needed rest.

The two brutish huntsmen began to thrust in and out of her, and once again she was moaning around a cock in her mouth. He didn't last. Before long he was pumping his salty cum down her throat, refusing to let any of it escape from between the redheads lips. Before anybody could move to replace him, a noise interrupted their illicit activities.

"What the fuck is going on here?" called a booming voice as the bus doors were yanked open. The guys scrambled to put their dicks in their pants, and the guy fucking her froze. It was Professor Port.

The Hunstman stood at the front of the bus, arms folded across his chest. It only took him a moment to assess the situation. Pyrrha's sports bra and armor top were on one of the seats and she was bent over with a cock inside her, tits dangling obscenely from her chest with her hair-bow and ponytail all-mussed with a genuine "just fucked" look. Red locks of hair were spread across her face, and her body was completely bare. She couldn't do much else but stare at Port and feel the cock inside her soften from the shock.

The teacher moved forward and put his arms through Pyrrha's as if he were going to help her up, but instead he flipped me over onto her back. The guy fucking me backed off, and semen gushed from the well used pussy onto the bus floor. Port pushed Pyrrha's knees up as far as they could go, her limbs bending easily from years of stretches, and watched as the cum leaked from her cunt.

"Such behavior is unbecoming of future Huntsmen of Beacon." He said. " Although I can hardly blame you. Hormones and all. Normally we punish public sex with expulsion... but, I can be persuaded to overlook it just this once."

"Of course, sir ." Cardin grinned. Pyrrha sat in shock, jade eyes widening in horror. Did he think she had agreed to be CRDL's cum bucket? Would he punish her if she said no?

Port unzipped his pants and took out his cock. To Pyrrha's surprise, it was huge. Bigger than Cardins. It was a true monster. Sky moved forward to push his cock into the redhead's mouth mouth but the coach held up his hand. "Sit back and enjoy the lesson, boys. I'll show you how to make a bitch scream," he said, and then he pushed the tip of his shaft against the opening of her pussy.

She groaned aloud as he steadily pushed more and more of his cock inside her until the tip hit her cervix. "Oh fuck," she hissed as he bottomed out, and then pulled back. He began to fuck her slowly, and every time he thrust into her she felt her tits move with her body, topped by her hard, pink nipples.

The guys took out their cocks again and began to jerk off, standing over her closed her eyes and the coach began to thrust faster. She cried out when he started to massage her clit with his thumb, grunting and moaning along with the other students. But her cries were louder and shriller than theirs, coming faster and louder with each passing second.

"uh, uh, uh," She moaned, the noises sounding unfamiliar and raw to her ears. Like something you would hear in porn. The coach was right,she was moaning loud for his big cock, feeling it thrust into her tight cunt.

"Oh fuck yeah!" she cried out, "yes! Fuck me, professor, fuck me like a little whore!" she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth but the pleasure was so intense it took over her senses, blinding her and controlling her mouth.

"Oh god yes!" She screamed out as her orgasm began to build. "Fuck, I'm

cumming!" a few moments later her back arched in ecstasy, and Pyrrha felt the first rope of cum hit her perfectly toned stomach. Jet after jet hit her body, and she felt her tight little cunt twitch as she released even more juices, probably soaking Port's pants in the didn't care. She was almost screaming, enjoying the feeling of the guy's spraying their jizz all over her tits, and even some on her mouth.

When she came down from the incredible orgasm, the older man was still going. He was gritting his teeth, trying to hang on, thrusting for all he was worth. She just laid there, spent, with her eyes closed. And then Port thrust hard into the spartan a few times before depositing another hefty load of cum into her fertile womb.

The professor pulled his softening cock from her cum soaked cunt, zipping up his wet trousers as he straightened up. He gave her a hand and pulled the amazon to her feet, and the cum immediately began to slowly run down her tits and stomach towards her thighs. Team Cardinal and the Professor got up and stalked off into the night, satisfied. Professor Port looked her in the eye as he was leaving, watching her going through the motions of getting dressed.

"Ms. Nikos," he called out, " come to my office next week for detention. I can teach you how a young Huntress can deal with her impulses properly." He slapped her ass and the young woman jumped forward with a squeak the stall doors closed, and the last other person left the fairgrounds, leaving Pyrrha alone and soaked in cum.

3 weeks later she took a pregnancy test. It was positive.

* * *

 _Inspired by HushHush219 and Bke.21_


End file.
